


You're Mine

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Experimental [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Anger, Angry Sex (if you squint), Angst, Conflict, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirty!Dean, Jealous!Reader, Jealousy, NSFW, Pegging, Sub!Dean, Top!Reader, bottom!Dean, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: You didn’t think you had those feelings for Dean, but seeing him flirt with the female deputy made you uncomfortable. When he returned the bartender’s flirtations, after the case was done, you decided to show him who he belonged to.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jordan’s ([@queen-of-deans-booty](https://queen-of-deans-booty.tumblr.com/)) SPN Card Challenge. One of two stories for the same card, using the prompts _Dean Winchester_ and _Jealousy_. It’s part of the [Experimental](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073715) series. I apologize for nothing. ~~Except that I took forever to finish, so sorry about that. I hope it was worth the wait.~~

So far, you had failed to find a way to deal with Dean’s feelings for you, and now the two of you were on a case a day’s drive from the Bunker. Dean had wanted to get out of there for a while and you had gone with him as backup. At the moment, you were watching him wrap the female Sheriff around his little finger with his charming smile and smooth talk and it made you...uncomfortable.

Throughout the case you were distracted; bothered by the fact that watching Dean flirt with someone to get information, something that was almost-every-case-common, should make you feel so uncomfortable. Even while you tracked down the rogue werewolf and put a silver bullet in his heart, your mind was turning the problem over and over, earning you a clawed arm in the process.

Dean had picked up on your mood and was silent as he stitched and dressed your wound. You barely noticed him until he lightly squeezed your arm below the bandage to get your attention.

“You ok?” his tone was concerned and his expression echoed the feeling. 

You gave him a small tight smile and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Pulling your arm from under his hand, you stood up and grabbed your bag, heading to the bathroom. “I’ll meet you at the bar after I’ve showered and changed,” you told him, almost dismissively, closing the door behind you. 

The closed door hid from you the look of concern and disappointment on Dean’s face as the door separated the two of you, and the way his shoulders slumped as he headed out. 

Forty-five minutes later, you walked into the bar down the road from the motel. A quick scan of the crowded room found Dean leaned against the bar, his fingers twirling a tumbler of amber liquid while he smiled at the female bartender. You were too far away to hear what they were saying, but you could imagine. Her body language shouted her availability loud enough for you to pick up from across the room. You felt a sudden flash of heat burn through you, your hands clenched into fists involuntarily and the muscle in your jaw pulsed as you ground your teeth together. 

Something in your look made people hurry to move out of your way as you stalked across the room, ending up next to Dean. You put your hand possessively on his shoulder and bared your teeth in a predatory grin at the bartender.

“There you are, babe,” you purred at Dean. “Did you miss me?”

Dean blinked, momentarily taken aback, but recovered quickly. He beamed at you and wrapped his arm around your waist. “Always, sweetheart.”

You took the glass from his hand and sipped the whiskey. “Well, it’s been fun, but we should go.” Another grin at the bartender, who seemed to take the hint and removed herself from your presence. When you turned back to Dean, he had a slight frown of confusion on his face.

“What was that about?”

“I don’t know what you mean. C’mon, let’s go,” you brushed his question away and grabbed his arm, pulling him with you out of the bar. 

The walk back to the motel was fast and silent, Dean easily keeping pace with you. You could almost feel the questions radiating from him in waves of confusion, but you had no desire to have this conversation in public. A motel room was bad enough; half the place would probably be able to hear you through the cardboard walls.

Your anger was past its boiling point inside you when you reached the motel, and you flung the door open with the full force of it, making it bounce off the wall and almost hit Dean in the face as you shoved him inside ahead of you. He stumbled a little, unprepared for the shove, and turned to face you in the middle of the room.

“Y/N? What-” he started to ask but your glare cut him off and he swallowed hard, suddenly nervous.

“Don’t speak. I don’t want to hear anything you have to say,” you growled as you advanced on him, making him back up until his back was against the wall. You poked him in the chest with two fingers, hard, and he grimaced. “What the hell was that back there? With that skank?” your voice was hoarse with anger; you were unsure where it was all coming from to be honest. 

Dean opened his mouth to speak, then looked at you uncertainly. When you said nothing, he went on. “I’m not sure what you mean. We were just talking. Why-,” whatever he was about to say was cut off when you almost growled at him.

“Just talking? She was throwing herself at you and you didn’t seem to mind,” you hissed. At the back of your mind, a small voice was expressing concern over just how angry you were and where it was coming from, but you refused to listen.

Something seemed to change in Dean at your words, a look of pain flashed in his eyes before he moved away from where you had him pinned against the wall. He moved to the middle of the room and turned to face you.

“Why would I mind? She was being nice to me and I liked it. Why do you even care?” his voice rose as he spoke until he almost shouted the last words.

Your anger suddenly seemed to evaporate at his question. Why did you care? You had no answer to that question, at least not one you were willing to admit at that moment. Holding up your hand to stop him, you turned back to face the wall, away from the look of pain in Dean’s eyes. What was going on here? Why were you so angry? Dean flirting with bartenders was not an uncommon thing. It had never made you feel this way before. So what was different now? 

Then the realization hit you and it almost knocked the breath from your lungs. You cared because now you knew that Dean had feelings for you. You cared because...you had feelings for him as well? Your head spun with thoughts, your chest tightened with emotion. What were you going to do with this realization? 

You spun on your heel to face Dean, who was still standing in the middle of the room, his eyes full of pain and fire, his stance defensive. With a low growl, you closed the distance between you and grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

“Why do I care? Because you’re mine,” you hissed, your face an inch from his. “You hear me? You’re mine, and no bar skank is going to put her filthy hands on you,” you went on, pushing Dean backward towards the bed. It was almost as if you were possessed. You needed to show him who he belonged to and you knew just how to do that.

His t-shirt came apart with a rip and you pushed the remnants of it, along with his flannel, off his shoulders. All resistance had drained out of Dean and he was more than willing to let you do anything you wanted to him. He shook the fabric off his hands, letting it fall to the floor while you unbuckled his belt. You pulled the leather strap from the loops and ran it through your fingers before letting it fall on the bed.

“Clothes off,” you ordered, taking a couple of steps back. 

You watched as Dean hurriedly toed off boots and socks, tearing off his jeans and boxers and tossing them aside. He stood back up and looked at you, both wary and eager, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths. 

Moving quickly, you stepped in close to him and raked your nails down his torso, leaving red marks in their wake. “You’re mine,” you asserted as he hissed in a breath and hunched over at the sudden discomfort. You spun him around and gave him a shove between the shoulder blades. He would have stumbled if not for the bed being right there to steady him, but he got the hint and bent over at the waist, placing his hands on the bed. He even spread his legs before you had time to prompt him and you felt a different heat fill you at that small action. 

You snatched the belt from the bed where it was curled beneath Dean and watched him tense in anticipation. Normally that would have brought a smirk to your lips, but you were too focused this time. The anger was still simmering inside you and you had to control it in order not to hurt Dean. You wanted to make your point, that he belonged to you, but not hurt him.

With that in mind, you moved to stand beside him, your free hand landing on his ass with a smack, making Dean jump a little, more from surprise than anything. You rubbed the skin where your hand landed and hummed with satisfaction. 

“Who do you belong to, Dean?” you prompted, your nails scratching his skin lightly.

“You, Y/N. I belong to you.” Dean’s reply was slightly muffled by his position, but clear enough and it caused that new heat to spread through your veins. 

“That’s right. You’re mine. Only mine,” you repeated while you caressed his flushed skin. “And I’m gonna make sure you never forget it,” you went on, and slid the leather belt over his skin. The shudder that went through him at the feeling of the cool leather was delicious.

“Stay,” you commanded, and Dean tensed. 

You honestly had no idea why you had brought the strap-on since all play between you and Dean had been hands only lately, but something had prompted you to pack it and you were glad for that now as you slipped out of your clothes and buckled the harness on. You knew Dean had peeked when you heard a soft gasp from him, but when you looked, he was very pointedly looking down at the bed beneath him. It was going to be his first time, so you were going to have to go slow, even though all you wanted was to pound him into the mattress and show him without a doubt who he belonged to. 

The snap as you opened the lube bottle was loud in the otherwise silent motel room. With your eyes on Dean, you noticed his muscles twitch at the sound. Your bare feet made no sound on the cheap carpet when you approached him and the first touch of your hand made him almost jump out of his skin. Watching him react to your slick fingers rubbing circles on his skin was quickly replacing the anger with the more familiar burning heat of satisfaction. 

Your fingers teased at his flesh until he was a panting, whimpering, mess before you even slipped a single finger inside him. 

“Who do you belong to, Dean?” you purred at him while the pad of your index finger rubbed slow circles over his prostate.

“You...only you…,” Dean panted hoarsely, barely able to form the words.

“That’s right. You’re mine,” you repeated firmly as you slid a second finger inside him.

Dean grunted, his arms trembling with the effort of holding him up. His body was covered in a sheen of sweat and he was absolutely gorgeous. You thrust the two fingers into him a few times before scissoring them to open him up for you and he arched his back to take them in deeper. 

The anger was a distant memory by now, but the need to claim Dean was stronger than ever. With your fingers still inside him, you nudged him with your free hand to move up on the bed until he was on his hands and knees. Your hand moved in a caress over his skin until it came to rest in the small of his back. After you had adjusted your own position so that you were standing behind him, you slid a third finger into him.

“fuck…,” Dean breathed, his head hanging down between his shoulders. The word dripped from his lips involuntarily, unconsciously, as he accepted your three fingers pushing into him, nudging that spot inside him that made him feel as if his veins were filled with liquid fire. 

“You’re mine, aren’t you, Dean?” you prompted him softly, your fingers thrusting in and out of him implacably.

“Yes, fuck, yes, I’m yours, Y/N, only yours,” Dean panted, raising his head and looking back over his shoulder at you with eyes almost black with lust.

You shot him a satisfied smirk and removed your fingers from him, causing him to whimper disappointedly. 

“Patience, Dean. I have something better for you than my fingers,” you purred at him even as you squeezed lube onto your silicone cock.

You moved slightly to the side so he could see you clearly and he watched, mesmerized, while you slicked up your cock until it was glistening in the dim light of the motel room. Moving back, you spread more lube in and around his greedy little hole before dropping the bottle on the bed. With his knees spread wide, he was at just the right height for you to stand behind him and now you stepped close and lined up your cock with his opening. 

“Is this what you want, Dean? You want me to make you mine? Fuck you good and hard until you’re screaming my name?” you teased him while you pushed the head of your silicone dick against his hole.

“Jesus...yes, please, Y/N, please fuck me, I’m yours, only yours, please,” Dean begged and you were happy to oblige. 

His begging became a drawn-out moan when you pushed into him, slowly, half inch by half inch, until the dildo was buried more than halfway inside him. 

“Oh yeah, look at that, taking me so good, Dean. Such a good boy for me,” you praised him while you gave him a moment to adjust.

Dean’s whole body trembled, his head hung so low it almost touched the bed, and he breathed hard trying to accommodate the intruder filling him up so completely. You waited patiently until he rolled his hips slightly. Taking that as a sign that he was ready, you pulled out half an inch and rocked back into him, drawing a soft grunt from his lips. Placing both your hands on his lower back, you moved your hips in a softly rocking motion, each inward thrust pushing the dildo in a little deeper until it was completely buried inside him, your hips pressed against his ass.

“You ready to be fucked hard, Dean?” you purred at him, your fingers squeezing his ass.

Dean nodded before he remembered that you always wanted him to respond verbally. He had to clear his throat twice before he managed to speak actual words. 

“Ye...es?” he sounded uncertain until you rolled your hips against his, the dildo inside him pressing against his prostate. “Fuck, yes, please, Y/N,” he almost shouted, bringing a grin to your lips.

With a firm grip on his hips, you pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into him, just once.

“You sure?” you teased him as he groaned.

“Yes. I’m sure. Please fuck me, Y/N,” he ground out through clenched teeth, his voice tight.

“Well, if you’re sure…,” you grabbed onto his hips and pumped your cock in and out of him hard and fast for a few seconds, drawing a hoarse cry of surprise from his lips.

You set a quick pace and before long, Dean’s arms gave out. His hands gripped the sheets so hard you thought they might rip and his lips were parted on a drawn-out moan while you pounded him into the bed. Each thrust rubbed his dripping cock against the mattress even as the dildo massaged his prostate and soon Dean’s head was swimming in a sea of overstimulation.

“C’mon, Dean, come for me,” you coaxed him, panting. Your own body was covered in sweat now as well while you fucked him hard and fast.

Dean was babbling, incoherent words dripping from his lips as he was pushed inexorably towards the edge. You could both see and feel his orgasm coming on in the way his muscles trembled and then he was there. With a strangled cry, his whole body tensed and he came hard, even as you kept fucking into him to prolong his pleasure.

You slowed, stopped, and pulled out of Dean once he was obviously coming down. Leaning down, you placed soft kisses along his spine, your hands caressing him soothingly until his breathing evened out. 

With your lips touching his ear, you breathed two words: “You’re mine.”


End file.
